


Wander Back to Me

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: I stumbled across this today -- I think I wrote it for a Sterek Valentine and never saw it posted.  So I thought I'd put it up.
Warnings - domestic abuse both physical and psychological are in this story.  The ending glosses over all the healing that would have to take place if this was a real-world situation.  Author's prerogative.  Don't read if you trigger easily on these topics.





	

"I'm pregnant."

The words slip from Derek's lips calmly. He's been living with the knowledge for nearly two weeks now, since he first felt the gentle presence of another mind inside himself. It was a stunning moment, one Derek would never forget ever but it was also a moment he dreaded would end the first real relationship he'd allowed himself since the death of his parents. Today he'd finally gathered enough courage to put that worry to the test. He waits with his hands clasped between his knees on Theo's couch. He smells the two of them on it, little wonder since he's been bent over the thing more times than he can count. If he concentrated, he could probably find the spot on the area rug beneath his feet that he traces with his eyes whenever Theo is in a mood and the sex painful if not downright unbearable.

A growl is all the warning Derek gets before he's jerked off the couch by a clawed hand hooked into his jacket and tshirt. He goes sailing across the room to crash into the tv stand. Theo's strength was a huge turn-on when they initially met. Derek's no 90 lb. weakling but Theo is Alpha of his own pack with all the physical attributes that accompany that. It stopped being so arousing the first time he was pinned and taken against his will for some reason he doesn't even recall now.

Derek lies on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. He feels his pup's sudden fear flood him and struggles to stand. Derek finds himself hauled to his feet and slammed into the wall by his neck. Air suddenly becomes a precious commodity. Theo's shifted face hovers inches from his own and Derek realizes his boyfriend's been drinking the wolfsbane-infused beer he likes so much. His personal concern for his own well-being ratchets straight through the ceiling. Theo is brutal sober ... drunk, he's unpredictable. Derek's feared for his own life more than once when on the receiving end of one of Theo's drunk rages. He grips Theo's wrist, trying to pull it away so he can breathe. He might as well be gripping a steel rod for all the give he feels.

“Get. Rid. Of. It.” Theo grinds out between his clenched teeth.

Derek nods frantically. He'll tear it out of his womb right this second if he has to in order to obey. He was always susceptible to an Alpha's Voice. Theo's worms into his brain, drowning out the tiny mind cowering there. It's the center of his universe.

“Good boy,” Theo hisses.

Derek feels his body betray him. He's hard, he's wet ... he _needs_ this Alpha. The command in Theo's words leaves no room for Derek's will and he doesn't care. It's always been like this – he has moments of horrified clarity but then when Derek tries to confront the sick realization of just what his boyfriend is doing to him, Theo uses the Voice and Derek's concerns melt under the heat of raw _need._

Theo releases Derek to slump against the wall. The Alpha presses his nose against the vulnerable windpipe. Derek lets his head fall back and arches to expose more of his throat. The little life within him is silent. When Theo growls in approval at Derek's submission, it's all the wolf can do not to plead and beg. He hates how he feels right now. He didn't do anything wrong except maybe forget to take the herbal infusion that prevents him from getting impregnated. It shouldn't matter – all Theo talks about is how Derek's going to be his Mate. His whispers in the dark of their bed always reassure Derek when he wonders too much about why he loves the Alpha that hurts him. He's going to be loved and cared for in a pack. He won't be alone anymore. He won't be afraid anymore. Isn't that worth any price?

Derek tries to reason with himself as he's pulled along by his wrist to the couch and his jeans torn away. Theo demands he go commando at all times so there isn't anything else to stop his boyfriend from bending him over and sliding home once Theo has his cock free. Derek grunts against the intrusion and bites down on a whine of pain. Aroused or not, it _hurts_ when he's not prepped. Derek braces himself on the cushions and finds the spot on the rug to stare at while Theo takes him and takes him and takes him.

* * *

Of course it's snowing when he finally leaves the apartment to walk to his boyfriend's old house. He gave Theo his Camaro when they first became an item. As Theo explained and Derek agreed, it didn't make any sense for Theo _not_ to have it since he was the one who would drive Derek wherever he needed to go. The few times Derek needs to be somewhere that Theo can't drive him because of work or whatever, one of Theo's pack takes him. Unfortunately, Theo wants to punish Derek tonight so he sends him to the old house in the lower, poorer section of Beacon Hills on foot and tells Derek to think about what he's done while he walks. How he deliberately disobeyed his soon-to-be Alpha by pupping without permission when Theo specifically _told_ Derek he didn't want pups. Not yet, if ever. Derek closes his eyes against the memory of the rest of that conversation.

_“I'll make an appointment and come get you tomorrow, Derek. We'll get this thing taken care of and you'll be all mine again like a good little boy. No more pups or I'll take the next one out with my teeth.”_

Derek shoves his hands into his black leather jacket and turns the collar up. It's going to be a long, cold walk. Derek actually owns the building Theo and the pack live in – an old office building converted into apartments on the edge of the newly gentrified warehouse district. Derek had been planning to make it into apartments all along but Theo made his plans a reality. He lives in the top apartment with Theo but he's not under any illusion that any of it is _his_ anymore. His name is on the paperwork and that's all – he got no say in how it was restored or decorated. At the time, Derek remembers being overwhelmed by Theo's generosity and ability to take charge of a project that had languished in Derek's less-than-capable hands. He'd gladly turned everything over to the man he was rapidly falling for and watched as Theo's pack had laid claim to the building. He reminded himself that it didn't matter – once Theo marked him properly, he'd be part of the pack too so any concerns about strangers moving in were moot. Of course, that had been over two years ago and Theo still hadn't marked and taken him as a Mate. Even though they all lived in the same place, Derek barely knew any of the pack members. He was conspicuously excluded from meetings and full moon runs. He knows names enough to walk down and ask for rides but little more.

Derek shivers as the snow starts coming down harder. He's tempted to go back to the apartments and beg Theo to let him stay there tonight. He needs to be punished so he can offer to sleep in one of the empty flats until Theo comes to take him to the appointment.

At that thought, Derek winces and runs a hand over his still toned midsection. He searches for the soft presence and momentarily panics when he feels nothing. A whisper of a touch brushes his thoughts and Derek feels his pup reaching out to him. He's struck by the image of a tiny fuzzy ball of fluff tentatively licking his face, seeking acceptance and fearful of rejection. Tears suddenly pour down Derek's face as he realizes the position he's in – he's agreed to have his pup aborted. He's made a deal with a devil he once loved and now can't escape. The life inside him depends on him and he's about to fail it in the most extreme way possible. He's as much a monster as Theo.

It takes Derek a moment to realize someone is kneeling beside him and a moment more to wonder when he fell to his knees on the sidewalk in a snowstorm. He looks up and feels the frozen tear tracks pull against his skin while he struggles to stop crying. Derek knows the face all too well and his humiliation is complete when he's pulled against a warm shoulder, his sobs vocal now.

Derek is picked up like he weighs nothing and placed in the passenger seat of a vehicle. He doesn't resist the hands gently buckling him in and lets the warmth of the cabin sink into his chilled body. He's a werewolf but even he can freeze to death and that's without being vulnerable because he's pregnant. Derek inhales deeply, trying to gain control of his emotions but it all bubbles over and out of him without any sign of stopping.

The driver's side opens and closes in quick order. The air blowing through the vents increases and Derek whimpers when fingers thread through his hair settle on the back of his neck. A gentle but firm grip takes hold and Derek feels calmer, more stable. He blows out a shaky breath and looks over at the driver, peering out from beneath damp locks that have fallen over his eyes.

“T-th-thanks, Stiles,” Derek whispers.

He tries to pull away but even though Stiles' hand barely seems to be pressing into his flesh, he can't move an inch. It doesn't cause the flare of panic it should which makes Derek uneasy. Stiles smiles gently and releases Derek's neck; long fingers brush lightly over the fine hairs there before the touch is gone. Derek shivers.

“You're a long way from the loft, Derek. Headed in the wrong direction at that,” Stiles comments.

Derek looks down at his hands. He clenches them into fists to stop the trembling. Stiles Stilinski is another young Alpha – when Derek's family pack was decimated, the supernatural energy rushed to fill the vacuum. Betas found themselves turning into Alphas and new packs sprang up everywhere as the disenfranchised from the Hale pack sought new homes. Derek had resisted every invitation from every Alpha and remained alone. The hardest to decline was from the young man sitting across from him.

“I – I was just out for a walk,” Derek replies.

“In the snow? Does Theo know --?”

“He knows. Just – just take me back to the loft, Stiles. He can drive me.”

Stiles stares at the other werewolf. He's known Derek all his life – he'd been hoping to apply to join the Hale pack but then Hunters had come and all but destroyed the family. Derek and his youngest sister are all that remains of the once powerful and large Hale pack. When he became an Alpha, his first invitation after Scott had been to Derek. He likes to think he did it because he knew what it was like to lose family but if he's honest with himself, he knows it's because he's been in love with Derek Hale since he turned 6 and a then 10-year-old werewolf found him wandering the Preserve; the loss of Stiles' mother had emotionally shattered him and he had run, wanting nothing more than to find a way to be with her again. Derek had carried him all the way home, promising it would be ok and he'd find a way to make it through without her. Stiles never forgot the green-eyed boy.

“Yeah, I don't think so. Where were you going?”

Derek sighs. “Stiles ...”

“Don't make me break out the Voice, big guy. I can do it, you know,” Stiles teases. He's not prepared for the reaction that gets.

“N-no! I'm just going to Theo's old place ... the house on Kittridge Way!” Derek blurts frantically. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--”

Derek's frightened protest ends when the passenger side door opens and he's jerked out of the Jeep. Stiles shifts and follows him, leaping across the cabin. Derek is tossed aside like nothing and he tumbles into the street while the two Alphas come together in a horrific crash of bodies. They've both shifted into wolf forms that would give anyone pause – human or werewolf. Much larger than any regular wolf, the pair wrap around each other, claws ripping and fangs tearing. Stiles is a narrow body of dark brown with amber eyes edged in ruby that glow with an inner power Derek's never seen before. Theo is roughly the same size but nearly black in coloring with cold yellow eyes bled through with streaks of red. His eyes blaze and Derek stares in disbelief as the two behemoths twine and twist in snow that is falling in thick, wet flakes.

The wind kicks up and Derek squints to see through the swirling blanket. He sees dark shapes like dancing shadows, each one surfacing briefly to give him a snapshot of the fight. Stiles, then Theo ... each time more damage is apparent. Derek whines, unwilling to imagine an outcome that ended with Stiles as the loser. He feels the little life within dancing in fear and a strange calm falls over him.

“It'll be ok, little one. You're going to be ok. No matter what, I will never let you go. I will never let anyone hurt you,” he murmurs, hand drifting over his midsection.

He hears a sharp yelp of pain and the snapping of bone travels through the growl of the wind. Derek looks up to see a dark shape break through the curtain of white and he barely has time to move aside before it lands on the ground where he stood. He stares, shivering. Theo. His hand flattens even farther over his middle and he looks down at a torn body, human in shape now. The eyes are dull and brown. A jagged hole steams where the throat resided. The lower belly is similarly open to the elements. Derek blinks before turning to throw up everything he ate that morning.

The firm hand from before lands on his neck and Derek looks up. “Stiles --?”

The Alpha stands naked and unashamed beside him. He looks directly at Derek. His eyes are still glowing and Derek finds himself drawn into them. The baby flutters in his brain eagerly and he doesn't pull away when Stiles leans close and kisses him. Derek inhales warmth and something like hops. The hand releases him but only to move to his hips. He feels his body pressing against Stiles' and he wants it to continue. He imagines himself pinned against a wall with this body holding him there, their cocks brushing together until sweet release overtakes them and he cries out ---

_“Derek_.”

The Alpha Voice washes over Derek and his pup filling him with a peace he hasn't known since he was a boy in his mother's arms. He melts into Stiles' embrace, feels the Alpha pressing his nose along the vein in his neck. He shivers and sighs.

“Stilessss ...”

“He'll never hurt you again, Derek. Your pup is safe ... let me ... be mine? Please be my gorgeous Mate,” Stiles asks.

Derek looks at the Alpha, confused. “How did you know? I only just told Theo.”

It feels odd to be talking so calmly to Stiles in the middle of the street while the body of his boyfriend lies nearby slowing being covered in a frozen shroud. Yet he would choose to be no where else in this world. Stiles smiles and frames Derek's face with his hands.

“I've known about the pup since your scent changed, Derek. I love you, Derek Hale. I always have ... since you pulled me out of the Preserve and took me home. You called me --”

“My little spark,” Derek finished. “Your eyes reminded me of the sparks thrown off by a fire.”

Stiles smiled. “Be mine, Derek. Join my pack. Be my Mate.”

Derek remembers nodding. He remembers his head being tilted back and he remembers the feel of sharp teeth sinking into the join of his shoulder and neck. He hears the small life within himself and knows they've finally come home.


End file.
